


Yes.

by apocalypticsam



Series: Samifer Ficlet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Feels, Fluff, Idk it's just so, Kisses, M/M, Other, Romance, Samifer - Freeform, Ugh, proposal, smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsam/pseuds/apocalypticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes doesn't have to mean the ending of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes.

Thinking back on it, everything happened so fast.

One minute, they were sat eating lasagna and salad. Vegetarian lasagna for Lucifer, of course.

But the next minute? The next minute, Sam was placing down his knife and fork - as quietly as possible so as to not distract the other guests at the restaurant who already seemed to despise the couple for even being there, presumably due to their age - earning a puzzled look from his partner sat across from him.  

"Is everything alright, Sam?" Lucifer asked, mild concern painted across his face. It wasn't like Sam to put down his utensils so soon into the meal. He'd taken two bites of his food, at the most.  
  
Lucifer's reaction is sweet, and Sam smiled. It's slightly nervous, anxiety flickering in his eyes as Lucifer places down his own utensils, concern only growing in his face.   
  
"I'm fine, Lucifer. I just wanted to say, uh... You know I love you, right?" He asked. It was a needless question. Of course Lucifer knew how much Sam loved him. The ex-angel may have lost his Grace, but he was no fool. Sam was the love of his life, and he knew every last detail about him. He knew how much Sam loved him - though it was always nice to hear it. A reassurance. 

"Of course I do, Sam." Lucifer stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. To both of them.

"Okay, yeah. I know." Sam chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Just... Yeah. I love you. And... We've been together for a long time now. I know three years isn't that long in the grand scheme of things, but... For a human, it's quite a long time. And we've known each other at least subconsciously even longer than that, y'know? So it feels like we've been together forever. And..." 

He trailed off, filled with nerves and glancing down at the glass of wine he held in front of him, slowly placing it down upon the realisation that he wasn't so much holding it as he was shaking it to the point where it was preparing to descend to the perfect marvel floor below. 

"And I love you. I love just  _being_ with you. I love waking up to your face and I love you being the last thing I see before I fall asleep. I love spending every single day with you and never tiring of being around you. I just... I love you, and I know that we don't have the simplest of lives. You being an ex-angel and me being... Me. But we work, we always make it work, and I want to make this work, too." 

Sam's breath was becoming irregular as his voice shook, now completely terrified of what he was about to do, not because he feared rejection. No, his chances of rejection were unbelievably low. Near impossible.. But because he was about to do this. He was about to  _propose_ to the man he loved more than anything in this world.

He reached into his pocket, slowly and with as much grace as he could manage, pulling out the box that contained the ring. Silver, with a small diamond on top, and in Enochian engraved around the edges 'My lightbearer, always.' 

Hopefully, always, anyway. 

"Lucifer, as much as this is a totally human thing and it's cheesy and we agreed to never be like normal couples... I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you, as  _husbands._ So that's why I'm asking you right now... Willyoumarryme?" 

The words came out a little too fast, a little too breathless, and somewhat incomprehensible. And so it took a moment for Sam to calm himself. Just a few seconds, but those seconds felt like eternity. 

"Will you marry me?" He repeated, slowly, the words making sense this time. Though apparently Lucifer's head couldn't make any sense of it at all, as he stared at Sam in confusion with an expression that could never be replicated. It was priceless, and Sam wished he'd had a camera with him at that time. 

It took a good, solid minute before Lucifer finally spoke, tears welled in his eyes because yes, despite what Sam said about this being a human thing... It meant so much to him that Sam not only loved him, that Sam not only came to forgive him, that Sam looked past the hatred he had for humanity and Sam looked past the prejudice everyone held for him, and Sam  _understood_ him and _cared_ for him. But now Sam wanted to marry him. For Lucifer to adopt his surname and to combine their soul and grace and become one. 

"Yes." Lucifer whispered. And this time, the word yes wasn't so much the consent to destroy their freedom and end the world, as it was the beginning of a whole new lifetime of freedom. For both of them. 

 


End file.
